


Nem Pensar

by Dackota



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dackota/pseuds/Dackota
Summary: Harry e Louis se conheceram ainda na escola. Harry não cria esperanças porque sabe que o rapaz é hétero.Até que descobre que não é bem assim.Anos depois e morando juntos, o desejo de Harry de ser ativo na relação aumenta, mas a resposta de Louis é uma só:"Nem pensar"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> O que você precisa saber antes de ler:  
> A fic é bem casual. Vocês não vão ler palavras de Machado de Assis aqui. 
> 
> Por isso também as palavras são mais explícitas, não tem rodeio. (não tem nenhum mastro esplêndido, é pênis mesmo) 
> 
> Os POVs alternam, às vezes, na mesma frase. Espero que a leitura fique fácil apesar disso. Senão, me avisem e eu conserto.
> 
> É LTops e HTops porque eu GOSTO DISSO e ninguém escreve sobre! Me obriguei a escrever eu mesma.
> 
> É um porn WITH plot.
> 
> É isso, espero que gostem. Essa fic também está no wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/154570169-nem-pensar

Harry conheceu Louis a partir de um amigo em comum, Liam. Louis e Liam estavam se formando no ensino médio, enquanto Harry estava terminando o fundamental. Liam era colega do garoto de olhos azuis e ao mesmo tempo era cliente assíduo da padaria onde Harry trabalhava meio turno - Liam e sua família inteira, para ser mais preciso. A mãe do mais velho praticamente convidou Harry a se aproximar de seu filho e se tornarem amigos. De alguma forma funcionou rapidamente, e os dois, às vezes, sentavam juntos no recreio.

E, às vezes, Louis Tomlinson sentava junto, também. 

 

Louis era oposto a Harry em muitos pontos. Um era efusivo, dramático; o outro mais taciturno e sincero com seus sentimentos. Um tinha muitos amigos e, principalmente, amigas; o outro era mais seletivo e tinha apenas um melhor amigo e confidente - Niall, o nome. Um jogava no time de futebol da escola; o outro participava das oficinas de música.

Um era hétero; o outro, gay. 

 

Mas isso não impedia o cacheado de observar a beleza que o rapaz tinha.

 

As pessoas costumam confundir sexualidade com promiscuidade. Harry ser gay não significava que todos os homens da face da terra eram atraentes, interessantes e ele gostaria de levá-los para cama. Muito longe disso. Para começo de conversa, o adolescente nem sequer pensava em ir para cama com alguém ainda. E ter pé no chão quando se trata de relacionamentos é algo que é fundamental quando o indivíduo sabe o preconceito enraizado nas pessoas. Por que alguém daria em cima de outro que certamente nunca teria interesse?

 

Agora, apreciar beleza não tem nada a ver com dar em cima.

 

Louis era lindo. Olhos azuis, estatura baixa para o sexo masculino, barba começando a surgir, dando um ar de mais maduro. Não era muito magro, os cabelos eram mais volumosos na parte de cima e mais aparados nas laterais, tinha algumas tatuagens. Usava apenas roupas de marca, basicamente o que todos os outros meninos próximos a ele usavam. Todos eles reunidos pareciam estar em um teste para o novo garoto propaganda da marca Adidas. Mas Tomlinson tinha algo diferente deles.

Aquele traseiro parecia esculpido por anjos. Poderia ser acrescentado nos pecados capitais, como "o oitavo pecado capital: observar a bunda de Louis Tomlinson sem pausa". 

 

Por sorte, Harry era um menino calmo e quieto. Observar e apreciar de longe nunca foram crimes. Não precisava gritar para os ventos o quanto aquele estudante do "terceirão" mexia consigo, não confidenciou isso nem ao menos a Niall. Harry sabia diferenciar admirar um belo corpo - e bela bunda - de investir em um flerte que não teria futuro algum. Ele só não esperava que meses depois, Louis o desse um selinho durante uma festa na casa de amigos, levemente alterado pelo álcool - duas Skol Beats -, e saísse do cômodo com um sorriso no rosto. 

Isso Harry nunca nem criaria na sua cabeça durante um momento de tédio. Foi então que decidiu contar a Niall o ocorrido.

 

\- Ele te- o que? - Niall pediu para que repetisse, fingindo que havia escutado errado.

\- Ele me beijou. Duas sílabas. Bei-jou. Me deu um selinho, na verdade. De qualquer forma! Será que ele tava muito bêbado e me confundiu? 

\- Olha. Eu tô tão confuso quanto você agora, mas acho isso difícil. - Se Niall já não estivesse sentado, teria que fazê-lo. - Você deveria "jogar verde" com ele próxima vez que vocês se encontrarem.

\- Niall, eu não teria coragem. Louis é hétero. - Para Harry isso estava mais do que certo. Mas Niall apenas ficou o encarando com uma expressão que não soube traduzir.

\- Você tem certeza disso?

\- Claro que tenho, por favor.

 

Assim que se encontraram, durante o recreio como de costume, Harry realmente "jogou verde". Comentou que foi a festa para se divertir com os amigos e voltou de lá "sem o BV". Ele não era mais BV há alguns anos, mas Louis entendeu a brincadeira. E sorriu.

\- Você se lembra? - Harry questionou, dessa vez mais direto.

\- Sim.

 

Oh, meu Deus.

 

Isso aconteceu cinco anos atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir daqui é puro smut. Avisados. Beijo

_Isso aconteceu cinco anos atrás._

 

Harry, agora com 20, largou seu pequeno emprego na padaria assim que concluiu o ensino básico. Tocava em bares do centro da cidade, mas não era o suficiente para sustentar um apartamento sozinho. Por isso, convidou Louis para morar com ele.

Louis estava no sexto semestre de direito e já tinha emprego com carteira assinada na empresa de advocacia do seu tio. Ganhava muito bem para alguém ainda sem diploma. Aceitou morar com Harry, pois, veja bem:

Os rapazes começaram a se relacionar desde aquele beijo na festa. Que mal teria dividir as despesas? 

Foi um longo caminho até Louis assumir seu relacionamento com o mais alto. Muito longo. Harry colocava na própria cabeça que era difícil ser arrancado do armário por outras pessoas, então se mantinha chateado com a situação, porém ainda apaixonado e aceitando como estava. O primeiro a saber, dos amigos de Louis, foi Liam. Sem querer, Payne viu ambos muito próximos na cozinha, quando resolveu fazer uma janta só com amigos mais chegados e sua namorada. Louis percebeu o vulto na porta e saltou para longe do outro rapaz, deixando os três presentes de olhos arregalados com a reação. 

\- Não quis incomodar, só vim pegar uma cerveja. Vocês podem agir naturalmente aqui em casa, sabem disso. - Foi apenas como Liam respondeu à cena. Harry sentiu-se contente; Louis entrou em pânico. Depois de muita conversa entre ambos, conseguiu colocar na cabeça do mais velho que as pessoas podem aceitar a relação deles da mesma forma sutil e sincera de Liam. Louis perdeu contato com a maioria de seus amigos da época da escola, coincidentemente após pôr no Facebook que estava em relacionamento sério com Harry Styles. 

 

A primeira vez deles foi legal. Assim mesmo. Legal. Harry sentiu muita dor, Louis não tinha tato nem delicadeza. Pararam, continuaram. Pararam mais uma vez, prosseguiram. Até que Harry achou uma posição confortável que pudesse controlar o próprio prazer, por cima do namorado. Aí ficou muito bom, mas já tinha passado uma hora e meia desde que começaram o ato, e quando ambos gozaram, caíram no sono logo depois e acordaram no dia seguinte com um deitado atravessado por cima do outro, de fato ainda nojentos sem um bom banho. 

Eles tinham relações sexuais com grande frequência. Louis não chegava a ser um ninfomaníaco, mas podemos dizer que ele gostava muito. E Harry agora já estava mais agradado como as coisas caminharam, Louis se mostrava mais preocupado com o prazer do seu namorado, eles aprenderam que lubrificante nunca é demais e Harry descobriu que amava fazer oral e observar o rosto de Tomlinson durante o ato. 

Mas mais do que amava fazer oral no parceiro, ele amava aquela bunda. 

 

Depois de cerca de dois anos juntos, Harry levantou o assunto, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego pós-orgasmo deitados lado a lado na cama de casal.

\- Nem pensar. - disparou Louis logo sem rodeios.

\- Um dedo só, Lou.

\- Eu disse: nem pensar.

 _Ô ruindade do caramba_ , pensou, ficando um pouco chateado com a resposta. Isso nunca fez a vontade de explorar mais o corpo do namorado passar. Pelo contrário, quanto mais reprimia, maior se tornava a vontade e a dificuldade de controlá-la. Não muito tempo depois, ponderou se seria muito ruim tocá-lo sem avisar. Nada muito invasivo, durante um oral.

\- Ow! Tuas mãos tão indo pro lado errado.

Harry soltou o membro que estava quase inteiro dentro da sua boca. - Não, não estão. 

Louis encarou um tempo a expressão séria e decidida do mais novo, que voltou a chupá-lo em seguida. Parou de raciocinar. Sentia algo tocando seu ânus, mas nada além disso. Deixou pra lá, talvez Harry tivesse entendido que não estava ok prosseguir além do toque. 

Na semana seguinte, Harry se movimentou de forma estranha enquanto praticava oral em um Louis totalmente jogado na cama com a cabeça voltada para trás. Louis sentiu os movimentos, mas _porra_ , estava tão bom que não ligou. Deveria ter ligado. Algo gelado tocou a região abaixo de seus testículos e na hora levantou a cabeça e protestou.

\- Que viagem você tá fazendo? - Não obteve resposta. Harry nem sequer tirou o pênis da boca, fez pior, sugou um pouco mais forte e afundou o rosto no ventre do rapaz. Louis relaxou o corpo instantaneamente e, quando deu por si, algo não muito grande estava invadindo sua entrada.

\- Puta que pariu, qual parte do "nem pensar" você tá querendo ignorar?

Harry franziu o cenho. Antes de retirar o indicador, enfiou até o fundo para depois tirar, ganhando uma leve chiada do menor. Louis resolveu, de novo, deixar para lá.

 

Harry se encontrava deitado de costas na cama, corpos absurdamente próximos, enquanto Louis estocava dentro do namorado. Passava as mãos pelo corpo do mais baixo, apertando, acariciando, movendo. Encheu a mão em uma nádega de Louis. Apertou com vontade. Louis começou a meter com mais força, talvez pelo calor aumentando naquele momento, sentia também que estava quase lá. Os braços de Harry são longos em comparação aos seus, por isso não foi tão difícil encontrar a entrada do ativo. Ali, ele já não tinha força nenhuma, só sentia o orgasmo cada vez mais perto, e mesmo com um intruso encontrando espaço dentro de si, permaneceu com seus movimentos fortes até finalmente gozar dentro da camisinha. Harry não tirou o dedo por mais alguns minutos.

 

Após a janta, ambos estavam sentados no sofá, um lendo um livro e outro jogando FIFA. 

\- Eu queria conversar com você.


	3. final

_\- Eu queria conversar com você - disse Louis, após a janta enquanto ambos estavam sentados no sofá, um lendo um livro e outro jogando FIFA._

 

\- Hm - foi tudo o que o mais alto soltou, sem retirar os olhos do livro.

\- Tô falando sério, olha pra mim.

Olhou.

\- Eu tive um tempo pra pensar e queria dizer que, mesmo eu tendo um relacionamento homoafetivo, eu não sou gay. Digo, eu não tenho interesse algum em outros caras! Sou apenas apaixonado por você. Isso não me faz completamente gay.

 _Ah, pronto,_ passou na mente de Harry.

\- E aonde você quer chegar com isso, Lou?

\- Quero chegar ao assunto de que eu nunca serei passivo. Você consegue me entender, né?

\- Na verdade, com você me comendo quase todos os dias, não, não consigo te entender.

Louis deu um leve tapa na própria testa. - Tá! Ok. O que eu quero dizer é que eu não sou gay para _dar_ para outra pessoa. E é por isso que eu fui o ativo com você até hoje!

 _Ah. Fucking. Pronto._  Já era demais até para Harry, que tinha uma paciência enorme com tudo e todos. Respirou fundo por uns segundos, fechou o livro, largou em cima do sofá, chegou mais perto dos ouvidos do outro. - O seu problema, Louis Tomlinson, é que você ainda não tem ideia do quão gostoso é sentir alguém dentro de ti. Te preenchendo, te revirando do avesso, enquanto te toca em vários lugares e só triplica o prazer. - Chegou muito mais perto da orelha de Louis. - Seu problema, Lou, é que você não vive o durante da forma que deve ser vivido.

Nesse momento, Louis estava atônito enquanto era empurrado lentamente para deitar no sofá, com Harry já descendo as mãos para cós de sua calça. Nunca tinha visto o namorado agindo dessa forma.

\- Você não se permite ter um dos melhores orgasmos da sua vida, com alguém que você confia e se entrega sem pensar em quem você é ou não é - abriu um botão. - Não imagina como é gostoso ser submisso, às vezes...- abriu o zíper. - ...e que isso não te faz submisso pra sempre. - Baixou a calça de tecido leve que o rapaz dos olhos azuis, que se encontravam cravados nos verdes em frente aos seus, vestia. Despiu a peça e jogou no chão, ao lado do sofá. Parou e ficou um tempo encarando as coxas e a região pélvica do menor, coberta ainda pela boxer.

\- Harry? Amor? - Chegou a gaguejar levemente com o silêncio que o ambiente se encontrava.

Muito rapidamente, Harry levantou Louis e o segurou no seu colo, uma posição de noiva de forma desajeitada, o levando para o quarto. Deitou-o de costas na cama que eles compartilhavam e, sem muita demora, retirou a boxer, deixando Louis apenas com a camiseta que vestia. Louis não estava totalmente ereto, _estava assustado demais_ , Harry pensou. O mais novo pegou o membro com uma das mãos e o masturbava, exatamente como sabia que o parceiro adorava. Deu-se início a gemidos baixos, contidos. Depois de um tempo, abaixou o rosto em direção à pélvis e começou a chupá-lo – agora da forma como sabia que ambos adoravam. Harry amava aquele pênis, amava tocá-lo, prová-lo, tudo que tinha direito.

Não muito depois, Styles já estava passando a língua em um pênis completamente ereto. Continuou movimentando sua mão, enquanto tirava debaixo do travesseiro o lubrificante que usavam todos os dias. Soltou o pênis do menor para poder abrir a tampa e espalhar o conteúdo em dois de seus dedos, o indicador e o dedo médio. Levantou um pouco uma coxa de Louis, desceu sua mão e, sem nem uma palavra trocada durante esse tempo todo, adentrou seu indicador. Por completo, até o fundo. Louis sentia como se tivesse perdido todo o ar com tamanha pressa que o dedo o preencheu. Fez menção de levantar o corpo, talvez tivesse tomado um choque de realidade suficiente para protestar, mas o cacheado logo percebeu e o empurrou, com a mão espalmada em seu peito, de volta para a posição anterior. Não sentiu mais nada por uns segundos, tudo estático e em silêncio, parecia que as coisas que passavam na sua mente estavam mais altas que uma sirene. _Será que eu sou tão barulhento que até meu pensamento é alto desse jeito?_ , pensou durante a pausa que teve, para, logo em seguida, se perder de todos os devaneios por causa de algo movendo dentro de si. Harry iniciou um entra e sai lento, mas preciso, e mantinha-se observando a reação do parceiro o tempo todo.

Louis apenas se concentrava em respirar. Não era doloroso, era estranho. Muito estranho. Já que não era doloroso, não precisava ficar tanto na defensiva, não é? Por isso relaxou um pouco seus músculos que já estavam doendo de tanta força os contraindo. Foi questão de segundos, depois se arrependeu. _Caralho, merda!_ , parece que gritou dentro da sua mente enquanto um segundo dedo fazia espaço no seu reto. Contraiu tudo de novo, perdeu a respiração outra vez, agora sim doeu!

\- Harry, isso tá doendo pra cacete! Não sei se aguento! Acho que tô morrendo.

A expressão de Harry com essas palavras eram cômicas, uma indignação misturada com ter achado inacreditável o que o mais baixo proferiu. - Ah, por favor, Tomlinson. Parei de mexer, viu? Só respira e relaxa aqui pra mim, amor. - E foi o que aconteceu.

Louis, que ainda estava em choque com a posição super dominante do namorado que nunca havia visto, obedeceu quase que prontamente. Passou um sentimento de confiança por sua mente e seu corpo que não sabia de onde tinha vindo, e seus músculos mais uma vez descansaram lentamente. Então, Styles voltou a fazer os movimentos de ir e vir dentro de si.

Continuava estranho, errado, invertido. _Mas o que diabos eu to fazendo deixando um pivete me dedar?_ , pela segunda vez uma repentina lucidez o fez abrir a boca para reclamar, e só o que saiu foi um gemido. Como se fosse de prazer e alívio. Ter seu pênis tocado enquanto sentia toda vez as pontas dos dedos chegando perto da sua entrada e retornando até o fundo era tão bom que não sabia o que ia dizer anteriormente.

\- Harry... Harry....

\- O que foi, meu amor? - Disse com uma voz baixa e rouca, de propósito.

\- Pode fazer... isso... mais perto da minha entrada do que mais pro fundo?

Não precisou pedir duas vezes. Retirou seus dedos, passou mais lubrificante e retornou-os para a entrada do mais velho, fazendo uma penetração rasa apenas como tinha sido solicitado. Aumentou um pouco a velocidade e pressão na mão que o masturbava, aproveitando a reação mais solta de Louis para colocar um terceiro dedo. Sim, era necessário. Se duvidar, até quatro dedos.

Louis estava, finalmente, entendendo o que era o “se permitir” que o mais alto havia citado antes. A pressão nos dois lugares aumentou e até mesmo a dor que sentia parecia se aliar ao prazer: se não tivesse essa leve dor não seria tão gostoso como está nesse momento. De repente tudo foi diminuindo e parando, o deixando sem entender. Queria que continuasse, agora que finalmente estava bom. Depois de uns segundos, levantou a cabeça para conferir o motivo e foi atacado nos lábios. Foi só o tempo suficiente para o outro rapaz pôr a camisinha e espalhar mais lubrificante. Suas mãos se direcionaram rapidamente por entre os cachos do namorado, se segurando firme na nuca. O beijo estava intenso e era só o que o menor focava, com o corpo relaxado e pernas abertas acomodando o mais alto entre elas.

Algo fez pressão novamente no seu ânus e, de novo, Louis se deixou permitir. Porém, não eram os dedos. Deu-se conta disso quando sentiu a dor de algo muito mais grosso tomar passagem no seu reto, não permitindo lembrar como era o prazer de sentir algo dentro, igual antes. Os dedos que estavam enlaçados nos cabelos cacheados agora puxavam com força, os olhos encheram de lágrimas e o beijo foi interrompido porque seus dentes cerraram automaticamente. Harry chiou com o puxão, parando o movimento da sua cintura para poder tirar as mãos do parceiro de onde estavam. Entrelaçou os dedos de uma das mãos com seu baixinho, a outra segurou firme a cintura carnuda dele. Retomou o movimento, retirando quase tudo e indo centímetros mais ao fundo aos poucos. Não tinha pressa, queria que ele soubesse o quanto vale a pena ser penetrado, também. Mas para isso era inevitável sentir dor, ainda mais alguém que mantinha tamanho tabu com o assunto, se reprimindo fortemente.

A face contorcida de Louis permanecia, e isso começou a preocupar Harry. Iniciou beijos lentos nos lábios do namorado, se demorando ali, para depois descer até o pescoço. Esfregou seu rosto ali, parecia um felino implorando carinho. Deu selinhos, mordiscou, e devagar subiu até a boca do dono dos olhos azuis novamente. A partir dali os beijos eram apaixonados. Não era sexo, simplesmente sexo, Harry amava aquele idiota com todo o coração e queria mostrar isso com atos. Louis soltou um suspiro contra seus lábios, fazendo-o olhar finalmente para o rosto dele e entender o que aconteceu: Harry já se encontrava totalmente dentro do parceiro que estava, impressionantemente, relaxado.

Louis, vendo a fisionomia de preocupação poucos centímetros à sua frente, sorriu. Queria acalmá-lo, mostrar que não o fez nenhum mal, embora lágrimas tivessem escorrido pelo canto dos olhos até suas orelhas. Ele só precisava de uma coisa. Levou sua mão, que se encontrava entrelaçada ainda com a dele, até seu pênis, em um pedido mudo de ‘me toque, por favor’. Harry olhou para baixo e percebeu que seu falo estava flácido. Rapidamente, começou a tocá-lo. De imediato, recebeu mais um sorriso como resposta, combinando com o suspiro que saiu dos lábios entreabertos. Louis balançou a cabeça em um movimento positivo, fazendo Harry olhá-lo com a expressão babaca de quando não entende.

\- Pode. Se mover, quero dizer. - E essa foi a vez do mais alto soltar um gemido arrastado, pois era tudo o que ele necessitava. Ter autocontrole por tanto tempo é quase impossível. Retirou quase todo seu pênis de dentro do namorado e afundou tudo de novo. Repetiu várias vezes no mesmo ritmo sem retirar os olhos das expressões de Louis e sem parar de masturbá-lo. Acelerou quando lhe foi permitido, meteu mais forte quando sentiu que estava perto do seu orgasmo, mas controlou-se até pelo menos seu amor gozar antes. O que não demorou muito, e assim, Harry deixou o clímax tomar conta e liberou seu esperma dentro da camisinha, não parando os movimentos até que baixasse por completo. Assim que “retornou à Terra”, percebeu que Louis estava com a camiseta toda suja do próprio orgasmo e com o rosto expressando dor por excesso de estímulo. Tirou sua mão rapidamente do membro do menor e seu membro de dentro dele, também.

\- Me desculpa, me desculpa, me d-

\- Ei ei, tá tudo bem, calma. Tá tudo bem. - Puxou o mais novo pelos cabelos levemente, apenas para mostrar que queria aquela boca próxima a sua. Durante o beijo, Harry começou a pensar no que fez. _Eu nem perguntei se ele queria isso ou não, meu Deus! O que eu falo agora? Se doeu? Se ele odiou?_ , deixando transparecer o nervosismo no rosto. Não sabia esconder seus sentimentos, afinal.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu gostei. Nem sabia que podia ser tão bom assim, mas não garanto que possa tentar novamente pelas próximas semanas. - Ambos riram, com os corpos bem juntos. O maior deitou-se ao lado, continuando com a mesma proximidade, e Louis aproveitou para encostar-se no seu peito. - Também doeu bastante pra você na primeira vez?

\- Sim. - _Mas não como deve ter doído pra você, Louis, meu pênis é muito maior_ , pensou com sinceridade. - Mas foi bom porque eu confiava em você.

Permaneceram em silêncio um tempo, apenas normalizando as respirações.

 

\- Eu também confiei em você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que tenham gostado.   
> fico contente com comentários também, viu? beijos


End file.
